Things we lost in the fire
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Es un hombre que te enseña a descubrirte como mujer en cada encuentro fortuito, te enseña a sentir con la piel y no con el deber, te enseña a conocer otros mundos sin la necesidad de trasladarte de la habitación. Orys Baratheon es el hombre que te quita las telarañas de los rincones que Aegon nunca quiso explorar.


**Things we lost in the fire**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Este fic participa del "Torneo en Desembarco del Rey" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

Tiene la insana costumbre de caminar como si la tierra fuese de su propiedad. Se mueve junto al viento de la tarde, con el cabello azabache acariciado por la brizna, con los labios fruncidos en una eterna mueca de terquedad, con los pies firmes y su característico andar masculino. Orys Baratheon es toda una oda a la masculinidad con su barba basta como el alambre y la mirada impregnada de una propuesta indecente.

No te sorprende su presencia en Desembarco del Rey. Un cuervo de alas negras surcó el cielo trayendo la noticia y tú te hiciste con el mensaje antes que alguien pudiera tener noción de la pronta información. Sabes que dentro de tu retorcida mente, conscientemente, quieres ser la primera persona en cruzar palabra con él.

Lo consigues.

—¿Qué es lo que viene a buscar el venado a la fortaleza de los dragones? —susurras las palabras con un toque de malicia. Te gusta encontrarte en esa situación. Una situación donde decides barrer la línea entre lo correcto y el peligro—. ¿La niña de la tormenta no es capaz de brindarte el mismo placer que encuentras aquí?

Él te sonríe de ese modo que no debe. Te sonríe como si ambos compartiesen un secreto que el resto desconoce. Tal vez, es por ese motivo que les resulta imposible no complementarse a la perfección.

—Usted lo acaba de decir, Alteza. Es una niña que solamente sabe derramar lágrimas por su padre fallecido y cubrir los rincones del castillo con amargura. Lo que yo necesito es una mujer, una verdadera mujer que sea piel y pasión.

Es una provocación de antaño. Una provocación que busca encender el deseo prohibido que ahonda dentro de tu ser. Él sabe que lo anhelas desde que decidió partir hacia las Tierras de la Tormenta y hacerse con el castillo. Antes de partir, Orys era un hombre libre y hambriento de batallas; ahora es un hombre con una niña como esposa y debe gobernar sobre las tierras conquistadas.

Pero ese no resulta ser un impedimento para ti. Eres Visenya de la Casa Targaryen, por tus venas corre la sangre de la ancestral Valyria y el fuego de los dragones. ¿Qué es una niña de la tormenta comparada contigo? Absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que es aquí en dónde encontrará lo que busca?

Él te rodea con esa osadía que le caracteriza. Se permite recorrer la sensible piel de tu cuello con su nariz e inhala profundamente el perfume que desprendes. No es un aroma floral y delicado como el que suele utilizar Rhaenys. Es un halo penetrante que anuncia tu presencia dondequiera que te encuentres.

—Extrañaba su aroma a cítricos, Alteza —murmura manteniendo las formalidades. Orys mantiene su educación ante todo y es un detalle que te sumerge en el eterno enloquecimiento—. ¿Su lecho permanece reservado en espera de mi presencia?

—Es muy egocéntrico si piensa que mantengo mis sábanas frías mientras usted se encuentra gobernando y durmiendo con su esposa.

Acaso, ¿detectas una tonada de celos en tu voz? No tienes demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello, porque de repente te sientes mareada por su cercanía y por su esencia embriagadora.

Pronto te encuentras perdida entre sus brazos de acero, su boca llena de deseo y las manos ansiosas que recorren tu cuerpo con esmero. No puedes determinar en qué instante comienzan a tropezarse y buscar cuatro paredes que sean testigos silenciosas del acto prohibido que quieren llevar a cabo. Te contienes para no gemir ante la expectativa de su miembro enhiesto.

Se deshacen de las ropas molestas que les impiden redescubrirse, se sumergen en una vorágine de cuerpos sedientos que buscan el calor del otro, y olvidan los títulos nobiliarios en la puerta de la habitación. Ya no son Visenya Targaryen y Orys Baratheon. Ahora son, simplemente, una mujer llena de lujuria y un hombre que quiere fundirse dentro de su cuerpo.

La primera vez que compartes el lecho con él, te encuentras comparándolo constantemente con tu hermano y esposo Aegon.

Orys tiene el rostro áspero por la barba, te muerde y deja su huella impregnada en tu cuerpo; Aegon es demasiado suave para tu gusto, te roza levemente con los labios y no es capaz de llenarte por completo. Orys te eleva al cielo solamente degustando en el recoveco indicado y acude a ti en busca del deseo carnal que puedes brindarle; Aegon te visita una vez cada diez días y solamente para cumplir con sus deberes como tu esposo.

Ya no lo comparas más.

Orys Baratheon es un hombre único en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Es un hombre que te enseña a descubrirte como mujer en cada encuentro fortuito, te enseña a sentir con la piel y no con el deber, te enseña a conocer otros mundos sin la necesidad de trasladarte de la habitación.

Él es el hombre que te quita las telarañas de los rincones que Aegon nunca quiso explorar.


End file.
